


The Crowd

by EldritchSandwich



Series: The Club [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Large Breasts, Public Sex, Sexy Sandwich, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandy gives a private show for a very special guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowd

Brandy ground her ass against the lap of the skinny, balding middle-management type sitting beneath her, leaning back against his chest as her hands trailed sensuously down his arms. As the last note of "Cherry Pie" rang out, Brandy pressed down one last time, then hopped up, smiling at the slightly dazed look on his face and studiously ignoring the wet spot on the front of his pants.

As she looked up toward the entrance, Brandy suddenly noticed someone…new. The man was short and nondescript, but with his dark, closed features and conservative but obviously expensive suit, he looked like he should be in a boardroom or advising a world leader, or at least protecting one. He certainly didn't look like the kind of man who came into a strip club across the street from an impound lot, at any rate. As Brandy watched, he just nodded to the larger, slightly less impressively dressed man behind him, and the two of them headed to a table in the far corner of the club. As he moved to sit down, his eyes snapped up to meet Brandy's across the floor; the young stripper started and quickly made a beeline for the hallway that led to the dressing room.

When she got inside, Cora and one of the other girls, a shapely beauty named Tina who had recently dyed her shoulder-length hair cherry red, were seated side by side at one of the makeup tables. In front of them was the Renaissance art book Brandy had bought for one of her community college classes. Cora looked up with a sheepish grin. "Caught us."

Tina chuckled. "Yeah, we were just so fucking fascinated with Rembrandt and shit. Why're you taking a class on this stuff?"

Brandy snapped the book shut with a pointed glare. "Because I like this stuff. It's about trying to improve myself."

Tina jiggled her impressive breasts in her hands. "That's what plastic surgery's for, sweetie."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Hey, I saw this really weird guy out there."

"Weird how?"

"Yeah, like serial killer weird? Or embracing-personal-hygiene weird?"

"I don't know, little guy, serious face, fancy suit. There was this other guy with him, I think he was like a bodyguard or something."

Cora's eyes lit up as she and Tina shared an eager glance. "John Q."

Tina grinned. "Well then, we better get out there and make ourselves noticeable."

As Brandy followed the two more experienced girls in divesting herself of the wads of bills and putting her outfit back on, her eyebrows furrowed. "Who is this guy?"

"We don't really know, except that he's rich beyond rich. We don't even know his name, that's why we call him John Q," Tina grunted as she tried to fasten a front clasp over her quivering tits. Smirking, Cora reached out and jerked it shut for her.

"He comes in maybe twice a month and picks four girls to go into the Diamond Room."

The mention made Brandy blush; working the Diamond Room was the final step she hadn't taken in her month at the club. From what the girls had said, the rules in there were murkier, and the men sometimes got a little more…entitled than they were strictly supposed to.

Brandy snapped out of her thoughts when Cora grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's get out there!"

As the three of them re-entered the sweaty air and booming bass of the club, Brandy turned toward the corner table to find the lone figure of John Q, his bodyguard/assistant/whatever having apparently taken the opportunity to set up somewhere else. The slight, shadowy figure was scanning the floor of the club methodically, eyes inscrutable behind his dark glasses. With a shake of her head, Brandy turned back to the floor, bearing down on a blushing groom-to-be whose friends were waving bills in her direction.

* * *

When the dance was over and she had granted the mortified bachelor an affectionate kiss on the cheek, Brandy turned back to the corner table to find John Q standing, chatting with Bruce, the owner of the club. When the mysterious man's head jerked in her direction, Bruce's gaze followed, and Brandy quickly turned back toward the stage where Viktoria was currently slithering against the pole.

Brandy saw one of the other dancers, a svelte black girl named Daisy, and pulled her aside. "Hey, Daisy, what's the deal with this John Q guy?"

Before Daisy could answer, Brandy felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. Behind her were Cora, Tina, and Violet. The dirty blonde smiled. "Good news, kiddo. John Q wants you."

Daisy whistled. "Damn. I was hopin' it'd be me again."

Brandy blushed. "You can—"

"No, girl. You need the money way more than I do."

"What kind of money?"

Violet grinned. "2500."

Brandy blinked. "Dollars?"

"Each."

The breath rushed from the young blonde's lungs. What would the severe man be expecting for that kind of money? "I…I can't…I mean, I don't know if I can…"

"Hey, easy," Cora murmured. "He's a total gentleman. He likes to watch."

"See, when he comes in, he picks out three girls with big tits," Tina gestured to herself, Cora, and Violet in turn, "and one who's a little more…girlish. Then we go back to the Diamond Room and…well…worship you."

Brandy's eyebrows rose. Even given all she'd seen and done since she'd started working at the club…  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Cora's hand was back on her shoulder. "It's just us girls. You don't even have to look at him. Matter of fact, he prefers it."

Brandy's inner dialogue was careening back and forth. As sick as it sounded, she did need the money. And the idea of having Tina, Cora, and Violet all over her wasn't without its appeal.

Brandy cleared her throat. "Okay."

The three buxom strippers shared a grin, while Daisy slapped her on the back. Cora gently took the blonde's hand. "Come on. He'll be waiting."

* * *

When the foursome passed through the frosted glass doors leading into the Diamond Room, the mysterious John Q was already seated in a corner booth, the only hint of emotion betrayed in his comparatively relaxed posture. Mindful of what Cora said, Brandy didn't meet his eyes; of course, between the embarrassment of the situation and the general wrongness of the man himself, she wouldn't have been able to had she wanted.

It wasn't until Brandy's knees bumped up against the edge of John Q's table that she realized the four of them had even moved. Wordlessly, Tina and Cora climbed onto the broad, circular tabletop, the dirty blonde offering Brandy a hand up as Violet gently prodded her from behind.

Brandy was on her knees, the three women arrayed around her, Violet already beginning to press eagerly against her back. Cora's hand on her cheek directed Brandy's darting eyes toward hers. "Are you ready for this?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Brandy swallowed hard and just nodded. Cora smiled, leaned in, and kissed her.

As if they had been waiting for the cue, Violet and Tina dove in. The Latina massaged Brandy's firm breasts from behind, slowly working her barely-there tank top up to reveal rapidly hardening pink nipples.

Tina had squatted down, her round ass cheeks sticking up as she began planting hot, lascivious kisses on Brandy's exposed thighs.

Cora broke from devouring Brandy's lips long enough for Violet to lift the blonde's top over her head; Cora took the opportunity to pop open her own gaudily decorated bra, her huge tits bouncing free. With an unconscious groan, Brandy leaned forward, lips fastening around the older blonde's puffy nipple. Cora let out a throaty chuckle and arched up over her as Brandy suckled, Violet pulling in Cora's head for a kiss and mashing their ample breasts into a cocoon around the svelte blonde's head.

Brandy moaned in surprise as her legs were pulled straight underneath her, Tina's fingernails cutting delicate trails down her legs as she pulled the smaller girl's bottoms loose. As her head slipped out from the cushion of Violet and Cora's tits, Brandy found herself face to face with a Tina who had somehow managed to get herself completely naked since Brandy had last seen her. Brandy's eyes hungrily drank in the redhead's massive breasts, her tapered stomach and—with a quirked eyebrow—the lightning-bolt-shaped patch of black hair above the swollen mound of her pussy.

With a wink, Tina lifted her leg over Brandy's, the blonde bucking when their sensitive quims rubbed together. As Brandy's breathing grew short, she found herself being carefully lowered onto her back, Violet straddling her face with an anticipatory grin. When the voluptuous Latina pressed down, Brandy's tongue eagerly slipped out to lick long, languorous strokes along the pink flesh. Suddenly, Cora filled her vision, the older stripper leaning in to spread Violet's juicy pussy lips with one hand while the other began to rub and and down her own snatch. Violet leaned forward, her hands squeezing the dirty blonde's quivering tits as she pulled her into another hungry kiss.

Brandy bucked against Violet's quim as Tina increased her pace, grinding their cunts together and sending a spike of electricity straight up Brandy's spine. The stimulation was almost too much; Brandy had to close her eyes as the pleasure built until she came, moaning in ecstasy even as Violet took the opportunity to grind harder against her face. When she felt Tina's pussy pull away from hers only to be replaced by the redhead's tongue, Brandy dove back into eating the Latina out with a vengeance.

Brandy could hear Cora moaning above her, her eyes fixed on the dirty blonde's dripping snatch as she worked three fingers in and out. At the same time, Brandy shifted her lips to Violet's clit, and the Latina came with a shuddering scream. Wordlessly, Brandy rolled over onto her hands and knees, Violet now half under her and Cora directly in front of her as Tina redoubled her efforts against the blonde's exposed pussy.

Cora grinned as Brandy's fingers replaced her own, and the blonde's breath hitched when Violet's velvet lips began to suckle at her breast. Suddenly, Cora was pulling the blonde's head down to do the same to her.

Brandy let out a low moan as she sucked Cora's puffy areola into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the rock-hard nipple as the buxom stripper began to pant. Brandy could feel the combined efforts of Tina and Violet's lips taking their toll; as another orgasm rolled towards her, she increased her pace, furiously driving four fingers in and out of Cora's sopping channel. The dirty blonde let out a throaty scream as she came. Seconds later, Brandy joined her.

Brandy felt hands all over her, heavy, sumptuous breasts rubbing against her back and her stomach and her thighs. Violet and Tina had each latched their lips onto one of her breasts, kissing and sucking every inch, while Cora locked her legs against Brandy's, their shaved cunts grinding together even as she speared two fingers into the two other buxom women suckling the blonde. All Brandy could do was hold on as the feel of Tina and Vilolet's lips and tongues licking and sucking and biting her nipples met with the slick, hot, silky pressure of Cora's pussy squeezing against hers, and a ball of heat began to rise in her stomach. Brandy's breathing was ragged, and Tina and Violet had begun to moan in pleasure, muffled first by the flesh of Brandy's tits, then by each others' mouths as they leaned in for an animalistic kiss. Brandy surged forward to meet their twisting lips, their breathing beginning to synchronize as their tongues snaked in and out of each others' mouths.

Cora slid two more fingers each into Tina and Violet's throbbing cunts, their juice beginning to pool on the table on either side of Brandy's thighs. At the same time, she quickened her pace against Brandy's pussy, a series of sharp moans rising in her throat as their clitorises met.

Before Brandy could process it, all four of them were coming. Their voices mixed together in a chorus of moans and screams, and Brandy could feel a flood of cunt juice mixing between her pussy and Cora's. In the throes of their own orgasms, Tina and Violet bit down on her engorged nipples, sending another spike of pleasure through the blonde's body and causing her hips to jerk up, Cora's moans rising again as Brandy's clit rubbed against hers.

Brandy's voice gave out before her orgasm did.

By the time the fog had begun to clear from Brandy's mind and some of the feeling had returned to her limbs, Violet and Tina were lying by her sides, pillow-like breasts squashed against her, and Cora had curled up between her thighs. As Brandy allowed her head to roll back, she just barely caught the figure of John Q stepping out the frosted glass doors.


End file.
